Talk:Sublime Darkness Feeva/@comment-33084677-20170912031829/@comment-30054866-20170912062119
They all have different uses and buff pools, so it's a pretty hard choice between the four. Mifune is characterized as a normal attack glass cannon, dealing tons of damage at a time, but dies incredibly quickly. He has an incredibly high damage output, and he only has one hitcount. His buffs are mostly offensive, with buffs such as Spark Vulnerability, Defense Ignore, and Attack Debuffs. Aside from this, he also packs BC Efficacy, which is a nice touch. You can also unlock an Attack boost buff in his SP options, but seeing as his use is mostly for high damage output, and considering how expensive the SP cost is, it's not really worth it. His UBB is entirely damage oriented, packing an enormous Spark and Attack boost, as well as a single turn DoT. Do not use Mifune for his buffs, but use him as a nuker. Feeva is a solid support unit who has a large buff pool, which is further enlarged by her SP options. She deals average damage and can be used as a spark blanket thanks to her high hit counts. Her BB packs a BC Efficacy and BCoT buff, and her SBB packs a BC/HC droprate boost and HC when hit. Aside from this, both her BB and SBB pack a Tri-Stat buff, which tops it all off. Her UBB grants an enormous Tri-Stat, Spark Damage, and BC/HC Droprate boost, as well as reduces damage by 100% for two turns. Her SP options help make her more versatile, as it allows for a BCoT on her SBB, a Spark Damage boost on her BB and SBB, and a BC on Spark boost on her BB and SBB. It can also allow for the enhancement of the buffs she already has, such as her Tri-Stat boost buff. This makes Feeva one of the most versatile units that can be used in almost any situation. Kalon was a unit which was sought after primarily because of his BBAtk boost, which, thanks to his SP options, buffed BBAtk by 450% for the SBB, which, at least until Ebil Genius Vikki was introduced, was the highest BBAtk buff in the game. Even if this buff is outclassed nowadays, this doesn't make Kalon a bad unit in any right. He has an above average damage output but an average hitcount. Kalon's buffs are all damage oriented, with his BB having an Attack boost, BBAtk boost, and an Elemental Weakness Damage boost, topped off with an HP absorption buff when attacking buff which helps with survivability. His SBB inflicts Light and Dark type damage, and has buffs such as DoT, Attack and BBAtk boosts, an Elemental Weakness Damage boost, and a Spark Critical boost. His UBB packs Attack, BBAtk, DoT, and Spark Critical boosts. His SP options widen Kalon's buff pool by allowing for Attack boosts relative to HP as well as a Light and Dark Elemental Damage boost, while also further enhancing Kalon's buffs, such as BBAtk, Spark Critical, and EWD. He is used mostly as a unit with high damage output thanks to his buffs. Lastly, Kulyuk is a unit who was not used for damage purposes but for his defensive buffs. He has a slightly below damage output and an average hitcount. His buff pool, while helpful, is very limited. Kulyuk's BB has an ailment cleanse, Fire barrier, and a BC Efficacy buff, which isn't incredibly bad, but still very limited for an Omni. His SBB has a bit more to offer, with the SBB dealing damage relative to remaining HP. It also has an ailment cleanse, BC Efficacy buff, a Fire barrier effect, and a Defense boost relative to Attack. Lastly, his UBB boosts max HP, reduces damage by 75%, and adds a probably random status ailment counter. His SP options do help increase his buff pool, packing buffs such as a Defense boost, Spark Damage boost, BC when attacked, HC when attacked, and an HoT buff, but considering how expensive these all are, you can only take about one or two of them. Kulyuk is an incredibly limited unit that packs decent defensive buffs but is, overall, very underwhelming. If I had to pick one of the four given, I'd pick either Feeva or Kalon. They're both good units who can be used for almost any team. The reason why I did not pick Mifune is because he is too much of a glass cannon, and the fact that he dies too quickly is the main reason why he did not make the pick. Aside from this, his buffs are a bit limited and underwhelming. Kulyuk shares the latter reason. I hope this helped! Sorry for the wall of text! (ovo)/